FULL OF YOU BABY! ONLY YOU!
by whoismyname
Summary: Semuanya tentang mu, dan entah mengapa ini semua penuh dengan dirimu! BABY I LOVE YOU!


FULL OF YOU BABY! ONLY YOU!

Jongin pov

"Hai, selamat pagi"

"Hemm, pagi".

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi aku selalu memperhatikannya, menyapanya, dan menghampirinya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku melakukan ini. Aku tidak pernah bosan dengan rutinitasku selama ini. Karena aku menikmatinya, menikmati setiap detik yang aku punya bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ahh, lagi suaranya menyadarkan ku. "Tidak ada, hanya pikiran kosong saja"

"Jangan terlalu sering mengosongkan pikiran mu, gunakan otak mu untuk berpikir! Kau masih waras kan?"

"Tentu saja sayang, aku bukan salah satu pasien kejiwaan mu! Oke?"

"Ya ya ya, baiklah. Cepat bersiaplah dan ayo berangkat"

Dan ya inilah aku, Aku pemuda bernama Kim Jongin dan dia obyek pikiranku tadi adalah Do Kyungsoo gadis manis yang selalu mencuri perhatian ku dan pemilik hati, jiwa, dan ragaku, ohh mungkin aku berlebihan tapi itulah yang aku rasakan.

"Kim jongin, ayooo~"

"Sebentar sayaaaanggg~ ^°^" Setiap hari aku akan mengantarnya pergi ke rumah sakit, oke tidak mengantar karena kami memang bekerja dalam satu rumah sakit. Tepatnya dia menjadi seorang psikiater dan aku menjadi dokter spesialis mata. Kenapa aku memilih menjadi dokter spesialis mata? Karena aku ingin menolong banyak orang untuk tetap mempertahankan penglihatannya supaya mereka tetap bisa menikmati pemandangan yang mereka sukai seperti aku yang selalu memandang Kyungsoo.

Aku Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo sudah bertetangga sejak kami kecil, tapi aku tetaplah menjadi seorang anak lelaki yang menyebalkan dan brandalan meskipun dari kecil aku sudah hidup dengan kyungsoo. Aku hanya hidup berdua bersama kakak laki-laki ku, orang tua ku entah sudah kemana karena mereka sudah meninggalkan kami sejak kecil. Aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan, meskipun orang tua ku meninggalkan ku tetapi aku masih diberi kakak terbaik dan juga tetangga yang luar biasa baik pada kami, dan aku masih bersyukur karena ternyata aku masih punya kakek dan nenek di desa asal ayah ku. Sejak kecil aku dan Kyungsoo selalu masuk sekolah yang sama, kami selalu bersama-sama bahkan hingga saat ini. Dan yang terpenting sekarang Kyungsoo sudah menjadi milik ku, ya menjadi seorang ratu pada diri Kim Jongin.

Normal pov

Keluarga Do hari ini sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan acara nanti malam yaitu acara makan malam dan pertemuan dengan keluarga Song untuk membicarakan soal pernikahan Do Chanyeol kakak laki-laki Kyungsoo dengan Song Baekhyun. "Ayah, Minseok eonni kemana? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi" tanya kyungsoo pada "Minseok sedang belanja sebentar dengan jongdae, kenapa kyungie?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tumben saja aku belum melihat bakpao berjalan pagi ini.. hehehehe"

"ck, kau ini.." dan kegiatan itu terus berlanjut dengan diselingi berbagai candaan dari dan kyungsoo. Jika dilihat-lihat keluarga Do ini sangatlah harmonis, seorang arsitek terkenal, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat baik dan perhatian, Do Minseok Do Chanyeol Do Kyungsoo dan Do Sehun juga merupakan anak-anak yang baik dan manis. Itulah yang menyebabkan Jongin selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan meskipun keluarganya tidak utuh, karena keluarga Do dengan tangan terbuka akan selalu menerimanya. "Hei kyung, dimana Jongin? Kenapa dia tidak kemari? Dia tidak butuh sarapan?" Tanya chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya kepada kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan ruang keluarga "Aku tidak tahu chan, jika dia tidak butuh sarapanpun aku tidak peduli" sahut kyungsoo dengan malas "Ya! Aku ini oppa mu, seenaknya saja jika memanggil chan-chan!"

"Diamlah atau kau mau kulempar dengan vas ini hah?" Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk melempari chanyeol dengan vas bunga koleksi ibunya.

Tok tok tok...

Ditengah keributan yang kyungsoo dan chanyeol buat terdengar suara pintu diketuk, tapi karena chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang terlalu berisik mereka tidak menyadarinya sehingga orang itupun langsung masuk saja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya orang itu kepada kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang sedang saling melempar dengan bantal sofa "Ahh, oppa. Kapan oppa datang?"

"Baru saja kyung, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak mendengarkan ku" kata orang itu sambil terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan kyungsoo dan chanyeol. "Chanyeol, kau ini sebentar lagi menikah. Tapi kenpa kelakuan mu tidak lebih dewasa dari kyungsoo dan sehun huh?"

"Hyung, Suho hyung ku yang tampan. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap seperti ini jika disandingkan dengan saudara-saudara ku yang sangat aku sayangi ini" kata chanyeol dengan tatapan serius dan suara yang tegas. "Cih, apa kau bilang hyung? Apa baekhyun noona sudah menampar mu pagi ini? Lama-lama kau lebih mengerikan dari pasien-pasien kyungsoo noona" kata sehun yang tiba-tiba menyahut begitu saja dan entah datangnya dari mana "Ish, kau ini. Sana! Lebih baik kau belajar supaya cepat lulus seperti Jongin" sahut chanyeol dengan kesal kepada sehun "Tidak mau, lagian itu hanya akal-akalan jongin saja supaya selalu bersama kyungsoo noona" sahut sehun lagi dengan malas. "Sehun, panggil jongin dengan sebutan hyung. Dia lebih tua darimu sayang" kata memperingatkan sehun yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas oleh sehun. "Ibu darimana saja?" Tanya kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja menyaksikan 3 lelaki yang ada disana saling adu argumen. "Ibu dari pasar kyungie, oh iya suho dimana jongin?. Apa dia tidak merindukanku?"

"Jongin ada di rumah bu, semalam dia lembur dan sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan" "benarkah? Apa dia sudah makan? Minum obat? Apa dia lupa minum vitaminnya? Apa vitaminnya habis dan dia tidak beli lagi? Ahh ibu lupa melihatnya" kata dengan nada khawatir dan menyesal. "Ibu sudahlah, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula yang seharusnya merawat dia adalah kyungsoo noona. Apa gunanya dia kalau tidak bisa merawat jongin hyung?" Sahut sehun dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan "Ya! Diamlah sehuna!. Oke, aku akan melihatnya dan merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Kau puas huh?"

"Aku tidak akan puas noona karena bukan aku yang kau rawat" sehun menunjukkan seringgaiannya kepada kyungsoo. Akhirnya kyungsoo memilih untuk melihat jongin, karena bagaimanapun jongin adalah belahan jiwanya. Ya karena Kim Jongin sudah resmi menjadi suaminya sejak 3 bulan lalu.

Klek. Kyungsoo berhasil membuka pintu kamar jongin, dilihatnya jongin yang masih berbaring dengan kemeja rapi dan jas dokter yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membuka gorden yang ada di kamar itu supaya cahaya matahari pagi bisa meneranginya. Kyungsoo memandangi lagi kamar jongin suaminya yang sangat berantakan, ada perasaan menyesal pada dirinya karena sudah seminggu ini mereka sangat sibuk sehingga jongin pulang kerumahnya dan dia tidak bisa mengurus suaminya ini. Sebenarnya rumah keluarga kyungsoo dan jongin bersebelahan, tetapi karena jongin saat ini dan beberapa hari kemarin sedang marah pada kyungsoo dia memilih untuk pulang kerumahnya. "Eeuungghh..." jongin terbangun karena sinar matahari, dan perlahan membuka matanya. Saat dia melihat kyungsoo dia langsung berbalik memunggunginya. Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah jongin hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, dan tanpa memperhatikan jongin kyungsoo lebih memilih merapikan kamar jongin saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya jongin dingin saat merasa kyungsoo masih sibuk membersihkan kamarnya. "Hanya memastikan suami ku masih hidup atau tidak, kenapa?" Sahut kyungsoo dengan santai. "Ya, terserah apa katamu. Tapi kemarilah!" Perintah jongin dengan tegas kepada kyungsoo. Huuffftt, kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas kasar dan berbalik menghampiri jongin. "Apa lagi?" Tanya kyungsoo kesal, tapi tanpa menjawab jongin langsung menarik tubuh kyungsoo dan segera memeluknya.

"Diamlah kyung. Apa kau tidak merindukanku huh?"

"Sama sekali tidak kim, aku tidak merindukan mu. Hanya saja sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" sahut kyungsoo dengan suara pelan di akhri kalimatnya. "Kenapa datang kesini? Aku baru saja ingin kerumah mu"

"Sehun dan ibu memojokkan ku untuk melihatmu"

"Oohh, emm kyung ngomong-ngomong aku belum mandi dari kemarin, dan kau masih mau ku peluk hemm?"

"Apa? YA! Pergilah mandi. Kau ini jorok sekali sih"

"Oke oke sebentar lagi sayaaangg" "Ck, terserah mu -,-" Dan jongin hanya tersenyum sambil menciumi puncak kepala kyungsoo.

"Sehunnie chagi, kemari sayang. Lihatlah noona mu yang cantik ini. Mumumumumu, sehunnie where are you? I'm coming" teriak minseok di penjuru rumahnya, dilihat dari apa yang dia lakukan dia sedang mencari sehun yang tengah sembunyi karena kakak perempuannya itu ketahuan sedang membawa semangkuk salad sayur yang dibuatnya khusus untuk sehun. Perlu diketahui sehun itu benci sayur, apalagi salad sayur buatan minseok karena di salad itu benar-benar hanya sayur mentah saja yang ada. Tidak seperti buatan ibunya yang masih diberi tambahan sedikit potongan danging supaya dia mau memakannya.

TBC


End file.
